


Another Way

by banneroflupinsbones



Series: Secrets [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banneroflupinsbones/pseuds/banneroflupinsbones
Summary: What if things didn't go the way that they did in Secrets? What if you had made a different decision?





	Another Way

You held the positive pregnancy test in your hands, your bottom lip trembling as you tried not to cry. Tears clouded your vision and you blinked them away, only to have them drip heavily down your cheeks. Your thoughts were worried and scared—you didn’t know what to do or who to turn to. You knew you could go to Nathan, and of course Sam, but you were afraid of how they’d react. The whole situation wasn’t quite real for you yet as the shock was too much.

You quickly threw the test in the trash and grabbed a handful of toilet paper to wipe your eyes and nose. You left the bathroom and began to pace the apartment, not knowing what to do first. Should you wait for Sam to come home and tell him the news, or should you go talk to Nathan? Sam wouldn’t be home for hours, but you didn’t think that Sam would appreciate it if you told Nathan your news first. You resolved to stay put and tried to busy yourself as best as you could until Sam returned home. 

Hours went by as you cleaned, swept, organized, and more. You occasionally sat down to read a book, but your mind kept becoming too distracted by your shocking discovery. You always ended up pacing after that, and then hurrying to go clean something in order to occupy yourself. You had just started to clean the kitchen countertop again when you heard a key fumble in the lock. The door opened with a slight creak and Sam came in, closing the door behind him.

“Hey, babe. How’s it going?” he asked as he dropped his backpack on the floor. 

You took a deep breath, dropping your rag on the counter. “I’m okay.”

Sam was in the process of taking his shoes off when you spoke, instantly noticing that you weren’t acting like your normal, cheerful self. He dropped his sneakers on the floor, his brows furrowed as he looked at you. He crossed the room and leaned on the wall near you, crossing his arms. 

“You’re okay?” he asked, skepticism written clearly on his face.

You nodded and felt hot tears fill your eyes again. Sam noticed and quickly went to you, wrapping his arms around you. 

“No, no, no, don’t cry, (Y/N). What’s wrong?” 

You let out a small sob and he pulled you closer. He began to stroke your hair and shush you softly, giving you time to gain composure. You slowly were able to calm down but you still shook with a mixture of anxiety and fear. 

“We need to talk about something, Sam.”

“Um, okay…” he released you and took a step back. 

“Please don’t get angry when I tell you what I need to tell you.”

“Why would I get mad?” he paused, a frown coming onto his face. “You’re not cheating on me, are you?”

“No, Sam. No. I would never.”

“Oh, thank God,” Sam breathed a sigh of relief. “Then what’s bothering you, sweetheart?”

“I—” you stopped and took a deep breath. “I-I’m pregnant.”

Silence settled thickly in the room. Sam furrowed his brows and met your eyes, searching them for a sign that this was a joke. You wiped your face with your hands to get rid of stray tears, but your bottom lip still trembled. 

“Really?” his eyes grew wide.

You nodded.

“Are you sure?” 

“I took a pregnancy test, and it was positive. I can show you, if you want,” you made a move to go to the bathroom.

“No, no, no, I believe you. I-I’m just in shock right now.”

Sam moved a few steps away and ran a hand through his hair, slowly running it down his face. He slid down the side of the cabinet and sat, balancing his elbows on his bent knees. He looked in front of him for a few moments, then met your eyes. You continued to stand, and you wrapped your arms around yourself self-consciously. 

“Sam, please say something. Please.”

You thought about sitting on the floor next to him, but you weren’t sure if that was the right move. You didn’t know if he needed space and you didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. You picked up the rag you had been using and began to twist it in your hands, anxiety manifesting in the way you pulled and scrunched it. 

“I don’t know what to say, (Y/N). I’m completely at a loss for words right now.”

“Then tell me what you’re feeling. I…” you took a deep breath. “I need to know what you’re thinking.”

“Honestly? I’m scared shitless. I have no idea what we’re going to do and I didn’t think this would ever happen—if it did, I thought it’d happen way down the road. Not now. Definitely not now.”

You nodded, unsure what to say. 

“Are you sure? Are you sure you’re pregnant, (Y/N)? I know you said you took a pregnancy test, but those aren’t always right.”

“I don’t know how else I’d be sure, Sam.”

“You—we could go to the doctor’s or something. Or a clinic. I don’t know.”

Sam sighed and put his face in his hands. 

“I think I need some time alone right now,” Sam said as he abruptly got up from the floor.

You were about to say something but stopped short. Tears began to fill your eyes again at his admittance. You took a deep breath and nodded, watching as he put his shoes on and picked his bag up, slinging it over his shoulders. He looked back at you quickly, and you could see there was a frown on his face. He opened the door and left.  
You knew he was going to see Nathan. That’s where he went whenever he had troubles, and you knew that the other Morgan brother gave good advice, even though he was so much younger than Sam. You, on the other hand, felt you had no one to turn to. You had left home a few years previously and had never gotten close to anyone, except for Sam and Nathan. They were the first ones you met when you got to Boston, and the three of you quickly became fast friends. You felt as though they were all you needed, but in the time you needed someone most, you were alone. 

You took a shuddering breath as you tried not to cry. There was not much you could do until Sam got home when you could talk things over. You didn’t know how to occupy your time and you were scared of what Sam would say when he eventually came home—if he came home. You were nervous that he wouldn’t return, but you knew that he would. He wasn’t a coward and you knew he loved you too much to abandon you, but the thought dwelled at the back of your mind. 

Sitting on the couch, you covered your face and began to cry again. Fear of the unknown and fear of losing Sam were on your mind, and you couldn’t help but let your emotions take over. You felt as though you were crying for hours, but you knew it couldn’t possibly be that long. A headache began to form and your sobs slowly subsided. All you could do now was wait for your boyfriend to come home. 

Hours went by and it was growing dark. You looked out the window whenever you heard the rev of an engine, thinking it was Sam coming back on his motorcycle, but no such luck. You began pacing again and looked at the clock, seeing the time go by agonizingly slowly. It came close to midnight and you sighed. You were tired and just wanted to go to bed, hoping that all of this had been a dream. 

You changed into your pajamas and got into bed, pulling the covers to your chin and curling in on yourself. You had just dozed off when you jolted awake, hearing someone come into the room and sit on the mattress next to you. The moonlight was just bright enough that you could see him. Sam. 

“Hey,” he said quietly. 

“Hey,” you replied, sitting up slightly and leaning back on your elbows. 

“Look…I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have left like that.”

“I’m not going to say it’s okay, but I understand why you did. I was worried you weren’t coming back, Sam.”

“I’m sorry.”

Sam reached over and tucked some hair behind your ear, looking at you tenderly. He let his fingertips linger on your cheek for a few seconds before drawing away, sighing. You sat up fully and sat cross-legged, looking at your boyfriend. You were uneasy.

“I wish this whole situation is something we could have avoided,” you said softly. “Why did it have to happen to us?”

“I don’t know, (Y/N). I don’t know.”

“It’s my fault.”

“No, no, no, don’t say that. You’re not taking the blame for this one. If anything, it’s me.”

“Sam, no. It’s both of us. We couldn’t have done it without each other, so that means we’re not going to put the blame solely on one of us.”

He nodded and then ran a hand through his hair. He took your hand and squeezed it, holding on to it tightly. You looked at your linked hands and smiled sadly, not knowing what the future held. He looked away from you. 

“What are we gonna do, (Y/N)?” Sam’s voice wavered. 

You wanted to console him, but he wasn’t there when you needed more consolation than you had ever needed before. You knew that was selfish to think, but he had hurt you. Instead, you squeezed his hand like he did yours. 

“I don’t know, Sam. I don’t know.”

“We can’t be parents. We’re too young. I mean, people have had kids when they were younger than us, but still. We just can’t be parents, (Y/N). We can’t.”

Sam turned towards you and you could feel his tears dripping onto your hands. You reached to wipe them away and tried to give him a reassuring smile. 

“I’m scared,” you whispered.

“I know. I am, too.”

You released your grip on Sam’s hand and turned the lamp on the nightstand on. The room lit up in a soft glow and you could see Sam more clearly, his face red and blotchy from crying.

“We don’t need to make a decision on what we’re going to do right now, but we have to do it soon. We can’t wait on this,” you said.

“What do you want to do?”

“I’m not sure, honestly,” you took a deep breath. “There are a few options to consider: keeping it, giving it up for adoption, or aborting it.”

“It’s your body, (Y/N).”

Sam itched to reach out and put a comforting hand on your back, but he didn’t know if it was appropriate. He wanted to stay contained within his own mind and think about things, but he knew that the two of you couldn’t wait too long and that you needed to discuss things as a couple. That being said, he wanted to wait a few days, just to think—maybe even take a small trip for a day or two where he could clear his head. 

“I know it’s my body, but you have to help me on this, Sam. This isn’t just affecting my future—it’s affecting yours, too.” 

He sighed. “I know. We shouldn’t make a decision now. Let’s sleep on it, maybe take a few days…”

“Can we at least discuss first thoughts? Then maybe talk about it more in depth later?”

“Alright…” Sam clenched his fists, wishing more than anything to be somewhere with Nathan—just he and his brother. “What are you thinking?”

“Um, adoption? Or keeping it. What about you?”

He paused for a few moments before replying, trying to calm down. He was starting to get irritated and he just wanted time to think. He didn’t want to talk about this tonight—it was too soon.

“You know that I spent some time in an orphanage, and it wasn’t terrible, but it wasn’t the best, either. I just don’t want our kid thinking that we gave them up because we didn’t love them and I don’t want them to grow up thinking that we’re shitty people, because we’re not. We’re just kids ourselves who made a mistake.” 

You nodded. “Okay.”

Sam scooted closer to you on the bed and slowly wrapped his arms around you, nuzzling his face in the crook of your neck. He held you tightly and you could feel his lips on your skin. 

“No matter what happens, I love you, (Y/N).”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
